Drable HanChul : Before Regret
by geelovekorea
Summary: cerita remake yang gee jadiin fanfiction karena HanChul day yang telat. semoga suka dan bisa nangkep makna dari ceritanya. jangan pernah menyianyiakan segala sesuatunya sebelum kau menyesal. REMAKE. HanChul. Yaoi. BL. DLDR. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure romance. failure drama. review pliss...


**Drable ****Series**** HanChul : Before Regret**

.

Main Cast :

HanChul (Tan Hangeng Super Junior x Kim Heechul Super Junior

Genre : drable, fluff, failure romance, failure drama.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya Gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Seperti yang diketahui ELF pada umumnya, hari ini adalah hari Hanchul. Hari ini pula Heechul sedang menunggu kedatangan Hankyung ke apartemennya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukannya Hankyung ada di China dan Heechul sedang melaksanakan wajib militer meski akan selesai beberapa minggu lagi.

Tapi untuk hari ini Hankyung dan Heechul sengaja meluangkan waktunya meski hanya untuk sehari saja bertemu di apartemen Heechul. Hankyung ijin cuti dua hari pada agensinya untuk bisa terbang ke Korea dan Heechul ijin sehari pada komandannya untuk pulang yang untungnya diijinkan.

Saat ini Heechul tengah menanti keberadaan Hankyung. Seharusnya sudah datang dari beberapa jam yang lalu tapi sampai sekarang belum juga muncul. Mungkin pesawatnya delay, Heechul berusaha menepis pikiran buruk dari benaknya. Sembari menunggu, seperti potongan film semua kejadian yang mereka alami bersama seolah terputar ulang. Adegan demi adegan tergambar jelas dibenak Heechul.

.

.

.

Dari pertama mereka berkenalan, bagaimana Heechul mengajarinya bahasa Korea meski yang diajarkannya bukanlah bahasa yang baik, bagaimana Hankyung yang selalu berada disisinya untuk meredam amarahnya. Semua terputar jelas.

Keadaan sudah banyak berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlebih mereka sekarang sudah tidak berada dalam satu agency. Bahkan mereka dipisahkan oleh lautan, mereka berbeda negara meski masih dalam naungan langit yang sama. Pasangan serasi yang dahulu tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain telah berubah menjadi sebuah hubungan yang pahit.

Sering terjadi perselisihan atas hal-hal kecil. Kurangnya komunikasi dan pertemuan yang mereka lakukan membuat sedikit demi sedikit membuat jarak yang semakin melebar. Meski dalam hati mereka meyakini kalau masih saling mencintai dan sangat membutuhkan satu sama lain. Hanya saja keduanya juga tidak suka perubahan yang terjadi. Karena dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang, sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk mereka berinteraksi dengan orang lain yang tentu saja bisa membuat pasangannya cemburu. Dan saat ini Heechul tengah menunggu apakah Hankung ingat hari jadi mereka?

.

.

.  
Waktu bel pintu berbunyi, Heechul sontak berlari dan menemukan namjanya basah karena kehujanan. Hankyung tersenyum hangat saat menyadari sang cinderela yang membuka pintu untuknya. Rasa dingin yang tadi menerpanya seolah hilang dan tergantikan hangat yang langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dengan segera, Hankyung menyodorkan seikat bunga ditangannya yang disembunyikan dibalik tubuhnya tadi.

.

.  
Keduanya kembali mengingat masa2 lalu mereka bersama. Heechul yang memang sudah menyiapkannya mengeluarkan minuman red wine. Menyetel alunan musik ringan. Lembut yang menenangkan. Sedangkan diluar sedang hujan dengan lebatnya. Hanya ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan semuanya. Sempurna!  
.

.

Keadaan yang sudah sangat mendukung tiba-tiba terusik. Situasi mendadak berubah, ketika telepon genggam milik Heechul yang memang ditinggal dikamar mereka berdering kencang.

.

.  
Heechul segera ke kamar untuk mengangkatnya. Diujung sambungan telepon sana terdengar suara namja dewasa.

"Selamat malam. Kami dari kantor polisi. Apa anda mengenal pemilik ponsel ini?"

"Betul. Saya Kim Heechul, kekasihnya. Anda siapa? Dimana Hankyung?"  
"Maaf. Saat ini sedang ada kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpa seorang pria dan orang itu meninggal di tempat kejadian. Sepertinya nama yang anda sebut tadi adalah korban kecelakaan kami karena kami mendapatkan nomor ponsel anda dari ponsel yang kami temukan disaku kemejanya. Kami lihat, nomor anda yang terakhir dihubungi oleh beliau. Saat ini kami membutuh anda datang ke kantor polisi untuk membantu kami mengidentifikasi mayatnya"  
.

.

.

Jantung Heechul terasa berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya langsung merosot lemas, seolah tidak memiliki penyangga didalamnya. Sangat terkejut!  
"Tapi orang itu sedang bersama saya. Dia baru saja datang dengan bunganya."  
"Maaf, tapi kejadian ini terjadi jam 2 siang, ketika dia hendak menyebrang di depan bandara."  
.

.

Heechul hampir hilang kesadarannya.  
Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?!  
.

.

Tiba-tiba saja Heechul teringat akan omongan orang. Kalau ada roh orang mati yang akan datang untuk bertemu orang yang dicintainya sebelum pergi untuk selamanya!  
.

.

.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Heechul langsung lari ke ruangan tadi. Dia menuju ruang tengah dimana tadi mereka sedang asyik bercengkerama sambil menikmati segelas red wine dan mendengarkan alunan musik yang lembut.

.

.

.

Hankyung menghilang.

Benar sekali! Ia telah pergi untuk selamanya!  
.

.

.

Oh TUHAN, ia sangat ingin mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki setiap perselisihan yang pernah terjadi akhir-akhir ini! Ingin rasanya mengucapkan beribu kata maaf yang belum sempat terucap. Air mata berurai di kedua pipi tirusnya. Tubuhnya bergulingan di lantai menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit. Ia sangat sedih karena kehilangan kesempatan untuk selamanya!  
.

.

.

Tiba-tiba ada suara dari kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Nampak sesosok namja tampan yang telah memporakporandakan hatinya. Namja yang membuat air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Namja yang sangat sangat ingin ditemuinya.

Hankyung.

Hankyung yang sepertinya habis mandi, keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dengan wajah bersalah ia berkata "Baby, mianhe. Aku lupa mengatakannya kalau dompetku, hadiah darimu tadi dicopet. Mianhe baby."  
.

.

.

.  
"KEHIDUPAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MEMBERIKAN KITA KESEMPATAN KEDUA. JADI JANGAN PERNAH SIA-SIAKAN SAAT KITA MASIH BISA MEMPERBAIKI KESALAHAN KITA."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong, gee muncul dengan drable series lagi. Kali ini ceritanya Hanchul. Fict ini remake. Gee baca cerita singkat yang menurut gee sangat dalam artinya karena itu Gee angkat jadi cerita di fict ini. Dan karena kemarin itu di pesbuk ada yang bilang kalau kemarin hari HanChul jadinya disesuain dengan momentnya deh. Semoga semua reader bisa dapat ambil makna ceritanya Gee ini. Bash diterima tapi ke ceritanya ajah.

Meski abal bin absurd tapi Gee tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena bisa memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan review yang bisa membuat auhtor bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua.

So gee berterimakasih banget buat / Kopi Luwak / woyifan / Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics / siscaMinstalove / ajib4ff / Akita Fisayu / BaekhyunSamaa dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "**drabblesulay : line chat**". Gee juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama gee lainnya yang belum sempat gee sebut.

Gee minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update. terlebih untuk penuhi request. dongsaengku, maafkan unniemu yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa bikin HunHan. Minahe, otaknya lagi buntu. Mungkin lain waktu bisa unnie penuhi.

Gee juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama gee yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin gee as a favorite gee or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, geeny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*


End file.
